The present invention relates generally to high-speed data communication systems, and specifically to Digital Subscriber Line systems.
Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) is a modem technology that enables broadband digital data to be transmitted over twisted-pair wire, which is the type of infrastructure that links most home and small business subscribers to their telephone service providers. DSL modems enable users to access digital networks at speeds tens to hundreds of times faster than current analog modems and basic ISDN service. DSL thus opens the most critical bottleneck in local-loop access to high-speed networks, such as Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) and Internet Protocol (IP) networks, without requiring major investments in new infrastructure. A range of DSL standards have been defined, known generically as xe2x80x9cxDSL,xe2x80x9d wherein the various standards have different data rates and other associated features but share common principles of operation.
DSL subscribers are connected to high-speed networks through Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer (DSLAM) systems. Because of the high cost of network bandwidth, a single DSLAM must typically be designed to serve between 100 and 1000 subscribers and to concentrate their traffic through one or a few network trunks. The need to serve such a large and potentially variable number of subscribers in the one DSLAM has led to the development of xe2x80x9cmulti-shelfxe2x80x9d access architectures. Multi-shelf systems are built around a master unit, which communicates with a core network, such as an ATM network. The master unit multiplexes downstream and upstream packets, or cells, among multiple shelves, referred to herein as slave units. Each master or slave unit comprises a shelf unit, a concentrator unit, a plurality of subscriber ports serving respective subscriber premises via suitable DSL modems, and other ports used to connect the shelves to one another and/or to the network.
In order to maintain the transmission speeds and quality of service prescribed by xDSL standards, the modems associated with the ports of the slave units must be within a certain maximum distance (expressed in terms of the required run of copper-wire cable) from subscriber premises. On the other hand, the elements of the DSLAM are costly, and it is uneconomic to deploy the entire system in an area in which there are relatively few subscribers to serve. Therefore, some multi-shelf systems are designed for extension, whereby one or more slave units (shelves) are located remote from the master unit and provide network access to subscribers in the remote area. A moderate- to high-speed link connects each of the remote slave units to the master.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram that schematically illustrates a DSLAM system 21 offering access to an ATM network 22. System 21 comprises a master unit 20, which communicates with network 22 via a high-speed trunk 23 and multiplexes among slaves 30. The master unit comprises a network interface block 24, which includes a physical layer (PHY) and data link layer (ATM) interface, communicating with the network core. It also performs virtual path/virtual circuit identifier (VPI/VCI) translation and other higher-layer functions. These elements are well known in the ATM art.
A failure in the network interface of master 20 will interrupt service to the hundreds or thousands of subscribers who are served by system 21. For this reason, in DSLAM systems known in the art, block 24 typically comprises two network interfaces (not shown explicitly in the figure), one active and one standby, both connected to network 22. Generally, these interfaces are designed to function in accordance with standard ITU-T G.783 of the International Telecommunications Union (1994), entitled xe2x80x9cCharacteristics of Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH) Equipment Functional Blocks,xe2x80x9d which is incorporated herein by reference. In a xe2x80x9c1+1xe2x80x9d configuration, which is most commonly used for this purpose, master unit 20 receives data on both of the interfaces and can send data on either interface, as well. When another entity with which the master unit is communicating over network 22 finds that the performance of the active interface has degraded, it signals the master unit to switch interfaces, in a manner that is described by the standard. Alternative redundancy schemes for this purpose, such as 1:1 and 1:N, are also defined by the standard. All of these schemes require substantial hardware and software complexity, as well as duplication of resources, but the associated costs are justified by the need to avoid down-time of the master unit.
A concentrator 25 multiplexes among slave units 30, which contain the subscriber ports. Subscribers who are geographically close to master unit 20 are typically served by local slave units (not shown), collocated with master unit 20, or even by ports on the master shelf itself. Remote subscribers, however, are served by remote slave units 30, which communicate with master unit 20 via IMA links, as described above. Each of the remote slave units is served by an IMA interface card 26, via a respective link 40. IMA is described in document AF-PHY-0086.001, promulgated by the ATM Forum (1999), entitled xe2x80x9cInverse Multiplexing for ATM (IMA) Specification Version 1.1,xe2x80x9d which is incorporated herein by reference. IMA allows data to be transferred to and from one virtual ATM port by multiplexing over a number of parallel physical, point-to-point lines, such as E1 (2.048 Mbps) or T1 (1.544 Mbps) lines. Up to 32 such lines may be used, as stated in the IMA standard, although it is generally economical to use no more than eight lines, with the actual number of lines depending on the required bandwidth. IMA is typically used to serve small, remote sites, such as slaves 30 in FIG. 1, for which a single E1 or T1 line does not give sufficient bandwidth, while a high-rate interface is not needed or economically justified. Card 26 is referred to herein as an IMA-C card. Links 40 typically belong to an existing plesisynchronous digital hierarchy (PDH) network 28, such as E1 or T1 lines provided over a public switched telephone network (PSTN). In accordance with the above-mentioned standard, each of the IMA links may comprise a plurality of such lines, which are multiplexed by card 26.
Each slave unit 30 comprises an IMA interface card 32, referred to herein as an IMA-R card, which communicates over the respective link 40 with the corresponding IMA-C card and similarly multiplexes among the multiple lines making up the link. A concentrator 34 serves a plurality of line cards 36, each of which typically includes a number of subscriber ports. Unlike the above-mentioned SDH protection standards for the connection between master unit 20 and ATM network 22, there is no standardized method of protection against failures in the IMA links between slave units 30 and master unit 20. There is therefore a need for a solution to support protection of remote sites from failure of network interfaces or equipment at the main site.
It is an object of some aspects of the present invention to provide improved methods and apparatus for multiplexed network access by remote subscribers.
It is a further object of some aspects of the present invention to provide methods and apparatus for protection of such remote subscribers against equipment failures, including failures associated with a network interface at a main site.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, a multi-shelf access system serves network users, who are coupled thereby to access a high-speed core network, typically an ATM network. The system comprises a master sub-system, which includes two master units, at a main site and at least one remotely-located slave unit, which communicates with the master units over a link, preferably an IMA link through a PDH network. The users communicate with the slave via respective ports, which preferably comprise Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) modems. One of the master units serves as an active unit, through which the slave normally receives data packets from the core network. The other master unit, termed a standby unit, is controlled so as to send packets to the slave only in the event of a failure in the active unit. The standby master is daisy-chained to the active master, so that both of them receive upstream packets sent over the link by the slave. The standby unit discards the upstream packets that it receives, so long as the active unit is operational.
The present invention thus provides a novel solution to the problem of protection against failures of equipment or of the main network interface for a remote network access unit. Preferred embodiments of the present invention have the advantage of ensuring substantially uninterrupted service to network users, even when a failure occurs in the main (master) access unit. The protection is achieved simply and automatically, without the need for messaging between the remote and main units, unlike protection methods known in the art, such as 1+1, 1:1 or 1:N. Although preferred embodiments are described herein with reference to IMA links between the master and remote slave units, the principles of the present invention are similarly applicable to other types of links, as well, which are used to connect a remote user access multiplexing unit over an intermediate network to an endpoint switch of a high-speed network. For example, these principles may be applied in transmission of ATM signals without inverse multiplexing over E1 lines or over DS1, DS3 or other types of interfaces.
Further aspects of protection against failures in remote master/slave network access multiplexing systems are described in the following co-pending U.S. patent applications:
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/472,683, entitled xe2x80x9cBi-Directional Chaining of Network Access Ports,xe2x80x9d filed Dec. 27, 1999;
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/637,759, entitled xe2x80x9cPTO LETTER, FORMAT M: ekc forms EKC0749.DOC;1,xe2x80x9d filed Aug. 11, 2000; and
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/637,758, entitled xe2x80x9cRemote Facility Protection in Remote Network Access Multiplexing,xe2x80x9d filed Aug. 11, 2000.
All of these applications are assigned to the assignee of the present patent application, and their disclosures are incorporated herein by reference.
There is therefore provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, network access apparatus, including:
a slave unit, including a plurality of subscriber ports adapted to be linked to respective subscriber lines, and a multiplexer for multiplexing among the ports; and
a master sub-system, for connection to at least one trunk line of a first public network, in a location remote from the slave unit, and including:
a first master unit, adapted to communicate with the slave unit via an assigned link through a second public network, so as to provide users of the subscriber lines with access to the first public network through the at least one trunk line; and
a second master unit, coupled through the first master unit to communicate with the slave unit via the assigned link, so as to provide the users with access to the first public network through the at least one trunk line in the event of a failure associated with the first master unit.
Preferably, the first network includes a packet-switched network, most preferably an Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) network. Further preferably, the second network includes a plesisynchronous digital hierarchy (PDH) network.
Preferably, the link includes a point-to-point interface, most preferably including multiple interfaces through the second network, wherein the master units are adapted to communicate with the slave unit by inverse multiplexing over the multiple interfaces. In a preferred embodiment, the master units are adapted to communicate with the slave unit by inverse multiplexing over ATM (IMA). Preferably, the first and second master units include respective first and second inverse multiplexing interfaces, both coupled to communicate with the slave unit over the assigned link. Further preferably, the first inverse multiplexing interface is configured to bi-cast data packets upstream from the users of the subscriber lines linked to the slave unit to both of the master units, and to merge data packets downstream from both of the master units to the slave unit. Most preferably, the second master unit is adapted to discard the upstream packets and to refrain from sending the downstream packets in the absence of the failure associated with the first master unit.
In a preferred embodiment, the subscriber ports include Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) ports. Typically, the slave unit includes one of a plurality of such slave units communicating with the master units via respective links, and each of the master units includes a multiplexer for multiplexing among the slave units.
Preferably, in the event of the failure associated with the first master unit, the second master unit takes over communication with the slave unit without notification to or from the slave unit of the failure.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for providing network access, including:
connecting first and second master units to respective trunk lines of a first public network;
linking a slave unit, remote from the master unit, to multiplex among a plurality of subscriber lines; and
establishing a link to operate through a second public network between the first master unit and the slave unit, so as to provide users of the subscriber lines with access to the first public network; and
coupling the second master unit through the first master unit to the link, such that the access is provided by the second master unit in the event of a failure in the first master unit.
The present invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof, taken together with the drawings in which: